


Perfect Picnic

by MonkeyVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert, M/M, Picnics, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyVenom/pseuds/MonkeyVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, the perfect, lovely, scientist, has convinced the reluctant Cecil to leave Nightvale for a short period of time for a private desert picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Picnic

“You will survive.”

“No, I will not!”

“Cecil, please, it’s just a picnic, you’ll be fine.”

“Carlos, your hair may be perfect, but your logic is flawed! We’re leaving town, this is not good!”

The scientist glanced over, rolling his eyes at his companion in the passenger’s seat. For a man that commented on things that would send most grown men running in the opposite direction, Cecil’s gripping of the armrests certainly wasn’t helping his image.

Carlos turned his eyes back to the road, looking for a nice patch of not-too-dusty ground to have the supposed picnic. Cecil had vehemently denied leaving town, saying things like “The lab roof is flat, we could have eaten there, Carlos!” to which the scientist rebutted with a curt, “We’re eating out in the wilderness, and you will be fine.”

Cecil had refrained from comment after that moment, only starting his minor protests after the hybrid had pulled out of the driveway and was making its way down the road. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the frenzied radio host, and what was twenty minutes to the scientist, the pair arrived at a very nice patch of ground, a few spare cacti dotting the landscape.

“Well, you big baby, we’re here.”

“I’m not leaving this seat, and no amount of coaxing can convince me otherwise.” 

“Please?”

“...”

“Pretty please?”

“......”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Fine, fine, don’t bring fruit into this. You know what they say about cherries, Carlos, honestly.”

Grumbling silently, Cecil finally pulled himself out of the car, immediately squinting in the bright desert sun. He rolled down the sleeves of his dress shirt, already lamenting his choice of a slate grey sweater vest for such an outing.

Carlos, in the meantime, had been avoiding his lover’s inner grumbling, opting instead to lay out a checkered blanket on the ground, humming slightly as he placed a basket toward the middle. He pulled out two cans of soda, placing them on either side, and took his place.

“Cecil, please, come over here and sit down.”

“It’s too hot out here, you brought me here to die, Carlos. Sneaky move.”

“Cecil. Sit.”

“....Fine. But, when I suddenly combust into white-hot flames and set your car on fire, I don’t want to hear a word.”

“Noted.”

The host sat himself down on the other side of the table, puffing out a cheek like the child Carlos theorized him to be. Carlos reached into the basket, pulling out two sandwiches, handing one to Cecil and keeping the other for himself. Cecil eyed his sandwich dubiously, carefully lifting each and every slice of filling to inspect the contents between. Finding nothing of alarm, nor any bugs that might get swallowed and result in a fine, he took a tentative bite.

“Well? Is it to your liking?”

“...”

“Cecil?”

“...It’s good. It’s a good sandwich.”

Carlos nodded, taking a bit of his own without any abandon, earning a curious look from Cecil. That look melted back to that ‘awe’ that Cecil was known to have for the scientist. After all, who else but perfect Carlos had the raw nerve and determination to eat his food without properly probing it first? No one else that the host knew, that was for certain.

Carlos watched Cecil’s face change, and softened his own. Laying his sandwich down on the blanket gently, he leaned forward to capture the other man’s lips briefly, before pulling back.

“Thank you for coming with me today. You’ve been wonderful.”

Cecil stared back for a long moment, blinking once, before responding with a small smile of his own.

“Thank you for taking me, Carlos. You’ve been absolutely perfect.”


End file.
